As the Internet-of-Things (IoT) continues to proliferate, tremendous numbers of edge devices are being deployed and connected to the Internet. For example, such edge devices may include IoT devices (e.g., sensors, actuators, or the like), devices supporting communications of IoT devices (e.g., smartphones, IoT gateways, or the like), and so forth. These various edge devices have diverse sets of resources, such as device resources (e.g., sensors, actuators, or the like), compute resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources (e.g., network connectivity, network bandwidth, or the like), and so forth. These resources of the edge devices may provide a significant potential to support various types of services.